Tobi Alone
by Gaaragirl312
Summary: What happens when Tobi wakes up and is the only one in the base? Lets find out! Oneshot! I think a crack fic. Rated T for some cussing. I got this idea from a youtube video!


**What would happen if Tobi was left in the base all alone! Lets find out! Lol!**

**Begin:**

"Tobi must have overslept again." Tobi yawned looking at the clock. 10:00 am it read.

Tobi put on his mask and cloak and began walking to the door. He opened the door and stuck his head out.

"Good morning everyone!" Tobi shouted with a smile under his mask.

It was quiet.

"I guess they are in the kitchen!" Tobi said then ran to the kitchen.

"Hello!" Tobi yelled.

The kitchen was quiet. So then he went to the living room. Empty too.

"Where is everyone!?" Tobi shouted.

"Does this mean…Tobi is…Alone?!" Tobi yelled with his eye widened.

Tobi then began to run around freaking out.

"AHHHHHHHHHH Tobi is alone!" Tobi was running back and forth. "Calm down Tobi. What would sempai do?" Tobi asked himself shaking.

**In his mind:**

"Go away Tobi and protect the base hmm!" Deidara said.

**End:**

"I guess I'll have to find a way to protect the base!" Tobi said. "Maybe Hidan has some weapons I could use." Tobi thought.

Tobi walked to Hidan room and looked in. It looked like a prison with Jashin signs in it. Tobi closed the door.

"I guess I'll check Kisame's room." Tobi said then walked over to Kisame's room.

Tobi walked in and he had magazines, Hawaiian girl figures, and movies in there.

"Magazines." Tobi said looking under his bed.

"Figures." Tobi looked at the figures.

"Clothes and… cool a movie!" Tobi was looking through Kisame's dresser and pulled out a movie.

"Cool! A movie I should watch it!" Tobi smiled under his mask then went in the living room and put it in disk drive in the TV and sat on the couch.

"Tobi loves movies!" Tobi said.

**2 hours later:**

"M-monsters!" Tobi yelled.

Tobi looked around fiercely.

"Calm down Tobi it was only a movie there are no monsters." Tobi told himself. "But now that I think about it the base is kind of dark…I should turn on some lights!" Tobi got up fast and turned on a light.

"That's better!" Tobi smiled. "But the hallway and the rest of the base are still dark." Tobi trembled.

"As the remaining akatsuki member I must protect this base from monsters!" Tobi shouted.

(Theme music!) Tobi goes into the hallway and turns on the light. Runs away for the next light.

"AHHHHHHH!" Tobi ran to plug in more lights.

He put in night lights everywhere in the base. Well almost everywhere.

"Oh no Tobi ran out of lights!" Tobi panicked. "Wait Tobi must use…Fire!" Tobi smiled.

He started to use a flame thrower to light the base…

**Meanwhile:**

"Finally we are done grocery shopping." Pein sighed.

They were walking through the forest heading back to the base.

"It would have been done faster if Kakuzu didn't fight the manger over the price of the toilet paper hmm." Deidara mumbled.

"I don't know why you are all so upset! I saved us 1 dollar! You should be happy!" Kakuzu protested.

"Oh wooptido a dollar." Hidan growled.

"Do you think Tobi did something to the base?" Konan asked.

"Who wants to bet Tobi did something to the base!" Kisame said.

"I bet 100 dollars!" Konan yelled.

"Give Tobi a chance." Zetsu's white side said.

"**But remember last time we left him?" **The black side reminded.

"We left a note." the white side pointed out.

"**He probably didn't see it." **the black side said.

"But he should know from last time." the white side said.

"**That's the reason he could have done something." **the black side sighed.

Just then they heard a fire alarm and then a fire truck passed them by. Pein's eyes widened.

"Pay up Kisame!" Konan smirked.

"Damn!" Kisame mumbled.

"Deidara…" Pein started.

"Yeah un?" Deidara asked.

"I want you to find a big rock." Pein said.

"Why hmm?" Deidara questioned.

"I want you to kill me with it." Pein answered about to cry.

Deidara looked weird at him. Then they ran back to the base. A fire truck was putting out the fire from the base. Two fire men told Tobi to jump from the window.

"No Tobi must protect the base from the monsters!" Tobi yelled.

"Just jump if you want to live!" one man shouted.

"But Tobi must save the base from monsters!" Tobi cried.

"Just jump!" the other one yelled holding the trampoline.

"Just great." Sasori sighed.

"Lets go tell him we're home." Konan sighed.

"Deidara get that rock like I ordered." Pein scowled.

"Uh leader it would take all of the group to get a rock big enough to kill you hmm." Deidara told him.

"Crap." Pein thought.

They walked over to the men and sighed.

"Uh tell that boy that his friends are here un." Deidara said.

"Will that get him to jump?" the man questioned.

"Yes!" they all shouted.

"Fine." the man scowled.

He told them all to say that.

"Hey boy your friends are here and they want you to jump!" the one holding the trampoline yelled up to Tobi.

"My sempais are here?!" Tobi shouted.

"Yes!!" they growled.

"Then Tobi will do it for them!" Tobi smiled then jumped.

"AAAAHHHHHH! Tobi just remembered he's afraid of heights!" Tobi yelled crying through his eye hole.

Tobi landed on the trampoline and he jumped to the ground.

"Tobi is okay!" Tobi said.

"Tobi…" Pein's voice came.

"Leader! Sempais! You're not hurt by the monsters!" Tobi yelled then pulled them into a group hug.

"Tobi we just went shopping hmm!" Deidara shouted pushing Tobi off.

"But Tobi got scared! The monsters were after Tobi!" Tobi started to cry.

"Tobi! You bastard this will cost us a fortune!" Kakuzu growled.

"Sorry but Tobi ran out of lights." Tobi defended.

They all sighed. Pein received a bill then gave it to Kakuzu who fainted from the price.

They had a lot of work to do. All of this would happen if the akatsuki left him home just to buy groceries…

**I did not make it all up. I was watching a you tube video called The Tobi show 14. I copied the first parts of it then added my own ideas. **

**Don't throw stuff at me but who couldn't resist! It was too damn funny!**

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


End file.
